


Bride of Negan

by BlackDiamond1215



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDiamond1215/pseuds/BlackDiamond1215
Summary: I wrote this story last year after the season finale of season 6. I have edited more times than I can count, but its time that this story see the light of day. Kara is a character that I wrote a short story for in another challenge. Shes been through alot and you learn alot about her as a character as the story progresses. She’s Negan’s newest wife who is having trouble adjusting to her new role. Her trauma causes her to be very skittish around men especially Negan. This is part one of a story that I submitted as part of Ash’s Negan Writing Challenge on Tumblr. Kara isn't the only wife of color that Negan has. Shes the one that I am focused on.





	Bride of Negan

**Author's Note:**

> Kara is the character from my story Comfort Food. I'm so happy to finally post chapter one of her story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara thought that she was invisible to Negan. She's okay with that. However, she has always been on his radar.

Kara tried to convince herself that she could do it. She could be one of the wives sitting pretty and dressed in black. For a while, everything seemed to be okay. The other wives seemed nice. They always had a story to tell even as she barely said a word. None of them tried to push her instead, including her in the conversation with subtle nods and smiles. Kara always liked that. She was a wife for four days until, he called for her. A day that she seemed to sit at the foot of his bed for hours waiting for him to come in. She was off his radar for a while, which was okay. It gave her time to read, sitting in the corner with her feet up letting her imagination take over. Negan would come and go not looking Kara’s way.

That was okay.

He would call for Sherri, Tanya, Amber, Frankie, Lucy and Brianna. Each one would sashay into the room with a smile. She overheard the stories about the sex. What it was like to be with the leader of the Saviors. Not one of them was the least bit impressed. Out of all the wives, Sherri never held back in her stories. Hers were always the funniest. Late one night, Kara walked to the bathroom with an overwhelming urge to pee. Unfortunately, Tanya was inside singing show tunes at the top of her lungs. She considered running downstairs, but knew that she would never make it. Her bladder was far too full. That’s what sent her into his room. 

The bathroom door was on the far left of the room not too far from his canopy bed. She knew her way through the darkness despite being in the room once with Sherri and the other girls. Into the bathroom, Kara tiptoed shutting the door then slipping out. She moved around the foot of the bed padding over the floor. A clinking sound made her stop in her tracks. She spied the reflection of what appeared to be a pair of eyes by the window sitting down on the left couch by the window. Eyes that belonged to Negan. Shit! 

“Kara,” he said in that smooth voice of his. She bit her lip waiting for whatever it was that he was going to say. “You’ve been a wife for what five days and the other wives have taken to you. How does that make you feel, darling,” he asks. A light clicks on and there slouched down on the left couch. “I don’t know,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. “Well, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. And it makes little Negan happy.” He smiles at her as he takes another sip of the alcohol in his glass making the ice clink together again. “I want to see you later on,” he says setting it down on the table next to a ledger and a bottle of brown liquid. “You must’ve thought that I forgot about you.” “No, I…” “I was saving the best for last, darling.” 

She swallowed wrapping her arms around herself. There’s nothing that she can do about the short black nightgown that skims her thighs. Beneath it, is a pair of soft black panties that she wore for fear of something like this. “Come over and sit next to me,” he said, patting the cushion to the right of him. Kara hesitated for a second before walking over. His gaze sweeping over her as she passed. She smoothed the skirt down as she sat down. He managed to keep his gaze above her breasts. 

“ I’m looking forward to unwrapping my new present,” he admitted. He reached over to brush two stray braids off of her shoulder. His fingery brushing her soft brown skin. “I found something for you,” he replies reaching into his pocket. Kara wonders what that something is. He dangles a golden heart locket on a gold chain and starts to unclasp it. “Here,” he says leaning towards her. “Let me put it on you.” Kara flinches moving away from him until, her back is against the armrest.  
“Hey,” he says, “I’m sorry.” He moves back giving her space. “I’m not going to hurt you, Kara. You can trust me.” Easier said than done. Three days, she spent in the Sanctuary before finally meeting Negan. Some of the Saviors got pissy drunk and guess who had to clean up the mess? They staggered in blowing chunks all over the hallway floor. Since, Kara was the newbie, she got stuck with the job cleaning it up. With her back hunched, she pushed that heavy wooden handle across the floor. The water in the bucket smelled foul, but it was all that she had. Another hour or so and her shift was over. The mop made a weird sloshing sound as she dunked it into the water. Then she pulled it out as it leaked brown water onto the floor. Kara did her best not the breath through her nose moving the mop back and forth.

“You mopped that spot more than enough times.” Kara froze staring down at the wet spot beneath her feet. A large dark shadow lingered in the doorway behind her, it eclipsed her. A tiny knot in her stomach grew as the wood seemed to slip from her grasp. The handle clattered down on the floor. Tears filling her dark brown eyes as panic took over. “Who put you on clean up duty,” the voice asked her. “Brice,” she said, stuttering. “What a fucking idiot. Somehow he always manages to get this wrong every damn time.” She watches the shadow move listening to his footsteps as he coming up behind her only to stand on her right side.

“Let me take a look at you,” he says. Kara glances up at him with tear stained eyes. Try as she might, she cannot stop herself from shaking. “Aren’t you a pretty little thing,” he says, smiling at her. “ What’s your name , darling?” “Kara.” “That’s a very pretty name,” he says then bends down to pick up the handle with his gloved hands. As he hands it to her, he says “I need to have a fucking chat with Brice and let him know that you need a new position.” He said goodbye to her and left whistling. Once, he was out of range, she burst into tears as she continued mopping.

Less than an hour later, relief came in the form of a tall guy with a shaved head named Chase. “Kara, you can go,” he tells her. She says okay then hands him the mop and walks away. “Oh and by the way the way,” Chase calls after her, “Negan wants to see you upstairs.”

“Okay,” she said, then stopped and turned around to face him. “Who is Negan.” Chase chucked as he dunked the mop in the bucket and pushed it up the hall away from where Kara stood. “So, no one told you about him?” Not that she could remember. People mentioned his name, but not once did she see his face.

“He’s the leader of this place,” Chase explained as he moved. “We bow down on one knee every time he passes. You’ll know that dude when you see him. Negan is a tall man with dark hair and a bright smile.” The image formed in her mind as she thought of the man that spoke to her , the one who handed her , the mop. He called her pretty and liked her name. “Oh my god,” she mouthed as Chase started mopping with his back turned. 

“Whatever you do, Kara,” he says, “ don’t get on his bad side.” Then he looked over his shoulder and said, “ On second thought , you won’t have to worry about that.” She frowned wondering what the hell Chase meant by that. Rather than ask him, Kara went straight to her room. 

She changed her clothes then put away her uniform. It occured to her that she didnt 100% know the way to the second floor. Someone pointed it on her first day, but the information did not stick with her at all. She made her way across the open floor as the eyes fell on her. Some of the men started whistling creating a cacophony of sound that startled Kara. Before long, she made her way to a metal staircase and climbed it. There a brunette with short bangs and a big smile greeted her. She wore a pretty black dress that was a few inches above her knees and heels on her feet. 

“You must be Kara,” the woman says, walking forward with her right hand extended. “Don’t be scared. I’m Tanya.”  
“Hi.” 

“Come,” she says motioning to Kara, “Let me introduce you to the girls.” Kara looked back at Negan, realizing that she zoned out for a bit. “I’m sorry,” she said. “Don’t worry about it.” She positioned herself so, that he could drape the necklace around her neck, moving her braids out of the way. Every breath warm smelling like the alcohol that he drank. His fingertips brushing her skin as he secured the clasp.

“You are safe here,” Negan said, leaning in pressing his hand against her arm. “I wanted to spend some time with you. We won’t do anything until, you are ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kara was created after the Season 6 finale. Some of her extended story reflects that.


End file.
